


Your bright smile is the only thing I want to see

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Suits, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma is invited to a gala from the MSBY Black Jackals where they host a charity date auction.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Your bright smile is the only thing I want to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you are doing well, remember to drink water, stay home if you can… hopefully, everything will get better soon ❤❤
> 
> Enjoy this Bokuken story!
> 
> Day 4 of the Haikyuu rarepair week 2021: Formal + Time Skip

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma fiddled with his tie in front of the mirror with not that skillful fingers, his reflection looking at him with a frown at the result of the awful knot he just made. With a heavy sigh, Kenma starts again only to give up seconds later leaving his tie hanging loose around his neck. 

  
  


How the hell did Kuroo do it?!

  
  


If only Kenma had paid more attention to Kuroo’s instruction before leaving the apartment. The damn heat inside this place and the big crowd wasn’t helping much either to maintain the fancy look that took a lot of effort to achieve. 

  
  


He assumed that unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt would not make a big change.

  
  


Well, he was completely wrong.

  
  


“Stupid tie,” he mumbles as he fights with the soft velvet fabric deciding that it should stop trying since the tie will not be adjusted perfectly around his neck again. 

  
  


Oh, how he hates wearing suits. That’s why he avoids them at all costs, but tonight he just couldn’t, he had promised Shouyou.

  
  


Kenma takes a quick look at his reflection wearing a classical royal blue suit with darker lapels, his unbuttoned white shirt, and the red tie that Kuroo had gift him to wear tonight. He questions himself if he should do something with his hair since the long strands of hair were escaping from the perfect bun he had styled at home. Well, there is nothing he can do now and he likes his hair this way.

  
  


Adjusting his blazer in the front of the mirror, Kenma shrugs before convincing himself that he is ready for this, leaving the restroom with a little dash of confidence, at least is a bit more than when he entered. 

  
  


“Kenma!” Kenma looks up to see Shouyou almost running for the entire hallway. “There you are, I looked for you everywhere. You need to go to the tables, it’s almost starting.”

  
  


“Sorry, I had trouble with my tie. Do you know how to tie it?” He asks his friend.

  
  


“Oh, I don’t, Kageyama did mine. He is in the main room, I can go ask him.”

  
  


“Don’t worry, it’s fine-”

  
  


“Wait here!” He interrupts him before running again to look for his boyfriend.

  
  


Kenma just sighs resting his back on the wall as he looks at all the people entering the hall all in fancy suits and dreamy dresses, small purses hanging from shoulders with a fat wallet inside. It doesn’t take long before pulling out his phone to play with it.

  
  


MSBY Black Jackals was hosting a gala and when Shouyou told him about it, he refused immediately because he recognized that tone, the “please come with me, we will have a great time” tone. He lost count on how many times the “no” left his lips, but his friend has always been very persistent and ended up convincing him when he told him that wasn’t just a gala, it was a charity date auction as well.

  
  


“It's for a good cause!” Shouyou told him over and over. People offering ridiculous sums of money just to go on a date with someone? A good cause or not, it was still weird as fuck.

  
  


Shouyou believed that no one was going to bid for him, so he asked him to make the first offer, promising that he will pay him later. Of course, Kenma said it was very unlikely that no one would want to go on a date with him, but he agreed anyway, telling him that the only thing he needs to pay is the takeout when both are playing games at his house on their “date”.

  
  


“Kenma?” A familiar voice calls him, just as enthusiastic as Shouyou but his tone way deeper.

  
  


He doesn’t need to look up to know who he is, but he does it anyway. “Bokuto.”

  
  


“Hey! I thought you weren’t coming, I’m glad you did though! Tonight’s going to be so much fun, right?”

  
  


He still can’t see the fun part of all of this besides he will be out of here as soon as the auction is over. He could answer that, that this event is extremely weird and that he can’t wait to take the suit off and put on some sweatpants instead, but the words stay at his throat unable to come out. They are stuck because his stupid brain just randomly stops working every time he sees Bokuto Koutarou. 

  
  


And Bokuto Koutarou wearing a suit is definitely not helping at all.

  
  


The grey suit is a perfect fit around his toned body, a black shirt underneath it letting the golden tie shine. Kenma wonders if Kuroo did his tie too because it looks perfect, the silk fabric is begging to be touched by his hands to test his softness. The accessory was purposefully chosen to bring out the color of his eyes. 

  
  


Now he notices how little effort he put into his image, unlike Bokuto who clearly did. Kenma swallows as he stares at his muscular arms threatening the integrity of his shirt and blazer. 

  
  


“Do I look that great?” Bokuto says before laughing loudly, his head thrown back and both of his hands on his hips.

  
  


Duh!

  
  


His usual spiky hair this time is swept back, the silver and dark color shining from all the hair gel he used. His bright golden eyes look at him waiting for an answer that refuses to leave his lips because will either be just unintelligible sounds or a loud scream on how hot he looks right now and that he wants to feel his broad shoulders under his palms. So, Kenma just stays quiet… again.

  
  


“Well, you look very great too!”

  
  


Damn it, just say something. Anything! He doesn’t even hide his face that must be scarlet red at the moment, he just squeezes his invitation nervously, leaving the piece of paper all wrinkly in his hands. 

  
  


“Umm, thanks. You look really nice, I like your hair.” Fuck.

  
  


Bokuto’s smile gets impossible wider at that. Warmth spread inside Kenma’s chest, traveling all across his body, leaving him with no choice but to curve his lips in a tiny smile. Bokuto usually has that effect on him, always stealing that reaction from his lips.

  
  


“Oh, may I?”

  
  


Kenma doesn’t know what he is talking about. Did he start daydreaming again and didn’t listen to what Bokuto was telling him? He just nods before Bokuto gets closer to him, his eyebrow arching when Bokuto’s hands travel to his neck fixing the mess of his tie.

  
  


If for some miracle his face wasn’t completely on fire before, it surely is now. His eyes are divided between looking at how Bokuto’s fingers work swiftly, smoothing the fabric of the collar of his shirt before fixing the silky tie, and looking at his face, his eyes focusing on his chest as his lips move to talk about how his grandfather taught him how to tie the perfect tie knot when he was a kid. Kenma enjoys his concentrated expression, the smile never leaving his face as he patiently finishes his tie.

  
  


Bokuto’s fingers brush against the skin of his neck a few times, sending shivers through all his body. The older boy is too close to him and Kenma doesn’t even dare to breathe. Well, who needs air anyway?

  
  


“It looks perfect to me, what do you think?” Bokuto says still just a few inches away from him. His hands smoothing out the lapels of his jacket against his chest. 

  
  


Kenma really hopes that Bokuto isn’t able to feel his heart beating like crazy against his ribcage. He can’t see the result, so he takes his hands to his neck to feel the knot to then slowly flattening his tie.

  
  


His eyes stay fixed on Bokuto’s, gold meeting gold. “It is really perfect.”

  
  


Bokuto’s hands are still on him as they stare at each other, a grin decorating his face as he speaks. “We should get going, I will see you from the stage! And after! There’s a ton of food, I could go to your table.”

  
  


His cheeks are still flushed pink and he can't help but to mirror Bokuto’s smile. “Yeah, it’s the number four so I will be at the front.”

  
  


Bokuto nods his head enthusiastically before pulling away, watching him as he walks away. He still feels the ghost of Bokuto fingers and well, maybe tonight will be a fun night indeed, he thinks as he waits for the time to go faster, the tiny smile still playing on his lips. 

  
  


Everyone is already seated contently talking to each other with obvious excitement, Kenma keeps walking until he finds his table, where Kageyama should be there already. He spots him immediately looking a little uncomfortable as he speaks to an older woman. 

  
  


“There he is!” Kageyama says out loud, making the woman turn his head at him.

  
  


“Table four?” Kenma glances at his invitation knowing the number already by heart, but he makes sure anyway.

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“Good evening,” the woman says with a rather fake smile. “I was wondering if I could buy your seat? A mistake must have happened when I made the reservation and now I’m at the back.”

  
  


Well, he doesn’t mind sitting at the back, he actually prefers it that way, but he reserved the table with Kageyama and Bokuto said he will look for him. “No, thank you.” Is the only thing he says before sitting.

  
  


“But you are late.”

  
  


“Uh, so?”

  
  


“If you are late, you lose the right to your seat, didn’t you read it when you bought the table?”

  
  


Kenma is pretty sure that only happens with flight tickets. “He is here now,” Kageyama says, half of his leg resting on the empty seats next to him.

  
  


“What about those?” The woman asks looking at the free seats.

  
  


“They are also taken, my friends are in the restroom.”

  
  


“For half an hour?”

  
  


“Yes,” Kenma interrupts, looking at the woman for a solid minute before walking away promising to talk with someone in charge. “I’m sorry for being late, is Oikawa coming?”

  
  


“It’s fine and I don’t know, he hasn't been answering my messages.”

  
  


The lights go out completely, revealing a man under the spotlight ready to start the auction, talking about the charity they are working with first. Oikawa gets there after a couple of minutes with his boyfriend, greeting them with a whisper before starting bickering with Kageyama, he just hears Iwaizumi sigh as he was already used to it.

  
  


Kenma plays with the bidding paddle in front of him hoping that it won’t be necessary for him to use it. Probably Kageyama will buy the date with Shouyou or at least make the first offer.

  
  


The auctioneer keeps talking and people this time cheer when the first member of the black jackals walks across the stage. They introduce Atsumu Miya, giving some basic facts about his life and preferences. A long and silent second comes after only being interrupted by Osamu Miya offering money to the person who would want to buy his brother. People laugh, and even Kenma smiles at seeing the offended face of the setter. But the bidding just gets higher and higher with the passing minutes. In the end, a date with Atsumu Miya was sold at ¥101.000

  
  


The rest of the members of the team are sold in the same price range. Kenma doesn’t make any offers of course but he still has fun, Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk about their experience of living in another country as they order some drinks to their table, they laugh a lot too, not paying too much attention to the stage… until Shouyou’s name is called. 

  
  


Kenma takes the bidding paddle in his hand trying to breathe calmly before shouting a number. He sees Shouyou on stage with a big smile, excitedly waving at them. The auctioneer gives the green light for the audience to start bidding and Kenma is about to open his mouth when he hears someone next to him make the first offer. 

  
  


“50.000!” Oikawa shouts with the bidding paddle high in the air.

  
  


He doesn’t know who is more shocked, Kageyama, Shouyou, or Oikawa’s boyfriend.

  
  


“60.000!” Kageyama stands up as he shouts.

  
  


“Shittykawa, no… don’t you-”

  
  


“70.000!” Oikawa ignores his boyfriend, looking at Kageyama with a smug grin.

  
  


Kenma looks at the scene amused, feeling a little bit relaxed now since he doesn't need to embarrass himself to pay for a date in the eyes of everyone. He does feel a little bad for Iwaizumi though who just gave up to keep his boyfriend from bidding, choosing to order more and more drinks with Oikawa’s account.

  
  


The date with Shouyou is the highest offer of the whole night and is Oikawa who ends up paying for it, leaving a defeated Kageyama at his side.

  
  


“Alright, alright! We are very happy to announce that we have already reached the goal thanks to all of you! Let’s not forget that everything will go to charity. Now, let's get with the next bachelor. Remember everyone, go bid, or go home!”

  
  


Bokuto walks across the stage with both arms high in the air, clearly enjoying every applause of the audience. The tiny smile on his face comes almost instantly when he sees Bokuto searching for him with his eyes through the crowd. When he finally finds him, Bokuto tilts his head a little before grinning with his eyes closed, giving him a thumb up. Kenma awkwardly tries to do the same.

  
  


“You gonna bid?” Iwaizumi asks. They are alone at the table since Oikawa went to sign a contract and Kageyama went after him stating that he will pay for more money.

  
  


“Me? No, no, he is a friend.”

  
  


Iwaizumi hums in response as both put all their attention at auction. Which is going pretty normal, people are making their offer as the auctioneer pushes for the number to go higher and higher.

  
  


He and Bokuto cross their gazes again making him look at his drink at the table in a fast movement. Of course, he would love to go on a date with the volleyball player, but not like this, he would prefer a much normal situation. He will totally ask him… someday. 

  
  


The offer is at ¥90.000 when he hears the annoying voice of the woman who tried to buy their table earlier. Kenma turns around just to make sure is her and yes, he can definitely see her at the back with the paddle in the air.

  
  


Poor Bokuto… he will have to spend a whole day with her in a stupid fancy restaurant where he will eat a small portion of food and won’t be able to ask for two desserts.

  
  


"Going once for the lovely lady at the back! Going twice-"

  
  


“95.000!” Kenma looks everywhere looking for the owner of the voice until he realizes that he is the one who did it. 

  
  


Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! 

  
  


Iwaizumi takes his own bidding paddle to give it to him and Kenma just looks at him in panic before barely lifting it.

  
  


“Oh, ¥95.000 for the young man at once…”

  
  


“100.000!”

  
  


Kenma hears the same voice of the woman, and oh shit, he can’t offer more because... Well, fuck it, he actually can. He bites his bottom lip before lifting his bidding paddle again. 

  
  


“115.000!”

  
  


Another person joins but is quickly left out from the auction war he is currently having with that woman. 

  
  


“158.000!” 

  
  


Kenma can do higher than that, he knows it, he has the money for it, and he hates losing with all his guts, but a quick glance at Bokuto widened eyes and a nervous smile tells him that maybe this is a step in their relationship that Bokuto does not want to take. What was he thinking? He hasn’t even told him that he likes him and there is a big, big chance that Bokuto doesn't reciprocate his feelings. 

  
  


This is ridiculous, he doesn’t need to pay this much money to go on a date with him, he can always ask him, right? What’s the worst Bokuto could say? No? At least he can't refuse if he buys the date…

  
  


“180.000!” Kenma turns around to see the woman with a defeated look on her face, sighing in relief when he sees that she won’t bid anymore.

  
  


"Going once, going twice... sold! Sold for ¥180.000 to the young man here!"

  
  


Kenma gets up from his seat to sign the check ignoring all the applause and without even looking at Bokuto’s face because he has no idea what comes next.

  
  


He feels he can’t breathe very well in here, he takes the collar of his shirt to help the air to get in his lungs without unbuttoning it because he doesn’t want to untie Bokuto’s perfect knot. A couple of people congratulate him on making the highest bid of the gala as he signs the contract, answering with only a slight nod of his head.

  
  


“Kenma…” Fuck.

  
  


Kenma doesn’t want to turn his head, he ruined it, he ruined their friendship, he ruined his chance. He shouldn't have come, he knew it.

  
  


“Kenma, I can’t believe you spent so much money on me!” Bokuto walks closer to him from behind. “You didn’t have to, if you wanted a date, you could have just-”

  
  


“I didn’t want a date!” Kenma says a little bit defensive.

  
  


“Oh…”

  
  


“It was, umm, for uh charity. Yeah, just Bouncing ball helping another charity.”

  
  


“That’s all?” Bokuto asks, with a notorious glimpse of hope.

  
  


“That’s all.” Kenma curses himself inside his head.

  
  


Kenma walks away to the hallway, Bokuto following right behind. “What charity?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“What charity did you donate all this money for?” Bokuto asks again.

  
  


Kenma looks up at him, blinking a few times as he tries to remember the name of the charity they have talking about all night. “Uhh… a cats one?”

  
  


Bokuto burst into laughter almost right away, his laugh filling the whole room as his head is thrown back. Kenma looks at him almost expressionless, maybe a little mad that Bokuto is literally laughing at him. 

  
  


“K- Kenma,” Bokuto practically giggles out his name. “Asking me on a date was way more cheaper.”

  
  


“The same goes for you.”

  
  


Bokuto stops the marvelous sound to look at him with dusted pink cheeks, he coughs a few times as he rubs the back of his neck. “You are right. I- I should have asked you, but I was gonna! In fact, I was gonna ask you tonight as we dance at the gala!” 

  
  


Kenma purses his lips, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the smile off his face. “Okay, you will have to do it for our second date and not on a dance floor because I refuse to step on it. And what do you mean by cheaper? You always order a lot of food!”

  
  


“But we have to dance! At least just once, pleaaase!” Bokuto pouts, but Kenma will not agree… that easily. He rolls his eyes as he walks back to the main room while Bokuto’s fingers brush his own, asking for silent permission to take his hand. Kenma grants it right away. “I promise to pay for all the dates for the rest of our lives since you already paid enough, okay?”

  
  


“Okay,” Kenma answers as he fights against his own smile, the warmth of Bokuto’s hand spreading throughout all his body as he squeezes his fingers tighter. His date just answers with another blinding grin and the fuzzy feeling inside of Kenma intensifies, leaving him with no choice but to smile back at Bokuto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the prices were too low or too high lol
> 
> Please, stay safe!!💕
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


End file.
